


But I Do

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is eighteen, Bullying By A Third Party, Canon Compliant, Dreamsharing, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poe is twenty-one, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Ben Solo, Young Ben Solo, Young Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben comforts Poe during an Academy visit.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Darkpilot Sentence Starters, Quote Prompt Memes, The Darkpilot Library





	But I Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WoeyLeaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoeyLeaf/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [WoeyLeaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoeyLeaf/pseuds/WoeyLeaf) in the [quoteonlyprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/quoteonlyprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> "People struggle to understand you sometimes; this is one of those times... "
> 
> For WoeyLeaf. I hope it’s good, whether or not you’re familiar with Star Wars. Also, Delia Glass is my OC, and part of my speculation for the upcoming Poe tie-in book.

The sunset over the Academy really was beautiful. Ben couldn’t help but wonder, watching, if this could be mistaken for a real date, with him and Poe. Force willing they’d been acting like it...

”You seem troubled,” Ben said to Poe. They’d come out to the balcony; this was the first time Ben had dropped by to visit. He couldn’t say he liked some of the other students. They seemed pretty and happy on the surface, but it was all fake. And they didn’t like Poe. Another dealbreaker. 

Poe sighed. “Bad dreams. About Delia. And...people don’t like me here. I mean, I know why, but stuff like sabotaging my belongings, whispering about me.”

"People struggle to understand you sometimes; this is one of those times...”

It was one of those times Ben regretted mentioning his scans out loud, because he could feel Poe’s anger, his hurt. “Tell me something I don’t know,” Poe muttered. “And maybe I don’t deserve to be understood.”

”Oh, for the Force’s sake." Ben sighed as he spoke. “It’s not like that at all, Poe. Never. I don’t mean it that way. You don’t have to assume that I’m like one of those self-righteous imbeciles who thinks you should be condemned for the rest of your life for being groomed into a life of crime.”

”I was sixteen.”

”A child.”

Poe snorted. “An adult on some planets.”

”A child in the eyes of the Republic.”

”Ben, did you study up on Republic law just to make me feel better?”

”Slightly?” Ben said. 

It was one of those moments that really was worth it, Ben thought, just to see Poe’s lips twitch. It didn’t feel right, Poe being sad. He should be vibrant. Happy. 

Ben continued. “They’re lesser than you. They lack compassion, they lack depth, they lack any form of self-awareness as to what they might have done at sixteen that wasn’t perfect. You’re too good for them, Poe. You’re...perfect to me.”

There was something in Poe’s eyes, Ben thought, where he swore they were coming alive. He swore he lived for those moments. 

”You think so?”

”I know it, Poe.” Ben took Poe’s hands; they seemed so small in his own. There was something about even that that gave him a pleasant shiver. He wondered what an outsider would think, two “close friends” seeming almost like a single entity in how close to another they were. He wondered if his desire to protect and shield Poe from the cold showed all over his face. “I can read minds, you know.”

”I know.”

”And the thing about your mind...” Ben sighed. “I can see how good you are. I can feel it too. You’re genuinely kind. Witty. Strong. And you’re brave — you got away from Delia, you left her in the dust as she deserves to be. And even with your nightmares, even with people judging you, you get up and keep going. I just want to help you. Let me...help keep you going.”

”I can do that," Poe said. 

***

Heading back into Poe’s dorm was the first time Ben saw it — holos of himself and Poe as younglings, holos of Shara Bey and Kes Dameron and other members of the Dameron family. Relics Kes gave to Poe as a kid from serving with the Pathfinders, model A-wings and X-wings...

”This is your room?” Ben said. He couldn’t imagine Poe being in there without a roommate. Being lonely. 

”Yeah,” Poe said. “No one...really wanted to room with me. I guess they were worried what I’d do to them.”

Ben sighed. “They’re missing out.”

”Yeah, I...” Poe got in bed, then, “Ben...why are you doing this for me? I don’t deserve this.”

”Yes, you do.” Ben said. “You’re my best friend.”

Poe was more than that. Bigger than that. But how was Ben supposed to tell him, when words seemed to fail? 

”Still.”

”I’m trying to make things easier for you. That’s what friends do.”

”Yeah.”

Ben took Poe in, really took Poe in, the shadows under his eyes and his messy black hair. Then, “Maybe I can stay with you for a while? Fight your monsters.”

”Yeah,” Poe said. “You can do that.”

Uncle Luke would give him hell when he got back. But it would be worth it, knowing that Poe was protected. 

***

The dream shifted from Ben running his lightsaber through Delia’s shade to Yavin, by the Force tree. “You...think of here?” Ben said. 

”Because you were with me once,” Poe said. They sat near the Force tree, near its thick trunk, slumping against it. There was something about it that just felt comfortable. “And I look at you, and I’m exactly where I’m supposed to be.”

Ben smiled at him. “The same with you. When I look at you...it’s like I know my place in all this.”

”Yeah.” 

The tree was enough to shield them from the galaxy outside. 


End file.
